My little bacca (JeromeASF Fanfic)
by CommanderBubbleTrouble
Summary: Re-uploded ! When one simple girls life turns for the better, and worse, will Jerome stay with her along the journey?


Math

Chapter 1~ Heh, first day went… well?

I looked down at my mother one last time, before being escorted off to Washington. She was buried 6 feet under ground, as a little 4 year old, I didn't fully understand why she left. But now I do. I am Danny; I am now 23, 10 percent furry wolf, 90 percent human. I have Wolf ears, tail, eyes, and teeth... My eyes are a bright blue. My hair is a jet black. I'm about 5'4, and I'm rather thick. I have a thyroid defect, it eats up all the fat in my mid-section, which leaves my tummy thin and flexible, and I am very pale. I have moved to L.A for collage, a Mutants and YouTubers collage. Today was the day I meet my roommates.

I had booked a triple suite, so I would get 2 roomies. I claimed the bunk bed with a desk below it, so I could set up a little home office. I put up my Halo posters up as well as 1 F.O.B poster above my bed. I stored all my clothes in the little baskets under the bunk stairs and stored my Boots under the desk. I set up my photography editing software and put my cameras on their stands on the desk. I hung my sweaters and caps on hooks on the end of the bed and set up my mini fridge. I threw all my MTN Dews and Doritos in the fridge and I was all set. I flopped down at my desk and threw on my noise-canceling headset. I scrolled through YouTube and clicked on SkyVSGaming's new video. Max was dressed as and old woman and was beating the shit out of Shelby. I laughed as Shelby killed him with a knock to the head. I sighed as the video ended and hung my headphones up. I stood up and decided to take a nap. I threw on some plaid pajama pants and a long sleeve Halo shirt and flopped on my bed. I ended up staring at the ceiling for a couple hours before actually going to sleep.

~Jerome's P.O.V

"Mitch, hurry up!" I dragged the Canadian behind me, as well as our bags, to our dorm room. His Girlfriend, Jenny, was on my tail. Get it? Because I'm a Bacca? Yeah…any who…we arrived at our dorm room and Jenny pushed her way in front of us. I growled and followed her in. "Mitchy! I want that bunk!" She whined. She was jumping and pointing to a bunk with a small desk under it. She wasn't even supposed to be rooming with us! She hasn't even offered to pay any rent. There were cameras and papers littered all over the desk, and clothes were hanging off the side. "Jenny, that ones already taken" I snapped She rolled her eyes and climbed up the little wooden stairs. She yanked at the tail hanging off the side and the figure connected to it screeched in pain. "GAH!" The figure shot up and pulled her tail close to her chest. She glared at Jenny and bared her teeth, Jerome likey. "Jenny, stop" Mitch rolled his eyes and tugged her away from the bunk and the chicks growling stopped. I smiled and went over to her. "Hey, sorry about her, she's kind of a bitch" She laughed. "So, you gotta name?" She nodded and lied back down. "Well? What is it?" She laughed. "Its Danny" I nodded. "Cool, cool" I smiled and went over to take the last bunk. Danny had climbed from her bed and started messing around on RuneScape.

~Danny's P.O.V~

In my head I was totally fan girling, or whatever you call it. The JeromeASF is sharing a dorm with me…I couldn't believe it. I had just finished off a centurion guard when the chick that pulled my tail strutted up to me. "Hey, you" She snapped. I swiveled my chair to face her and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"You better not get on my bad side"

I scoffed and looked around the room, "Says the insane chick who pulled MY DAMN TAIL?!"

She smirked and flipped her hair. I rolled my eyes at this. "Your just jealous" She stated, with little confidence in her voice.

"At least I don't have to pile make up on my face to look decent"

"Is that why you're so ugly?"

I nodded. "Pretty much"

she chuckled, "I guess you finally accepted that you're an ugly bastard"

I cringed, that's what my father would call me. "Mhm, pretty much" I mumbled. I spun my chair back around and continued with my quest. "That game is stupid" Jenny stated, "Like you?" I remarked; a smirk spread across my face as I said it. "Bitch" she mumbled as she walked away. "I know you are but what am I?" I said in a singsongy voice. She scoffed and strutted into Mitch's room. I rolled my eyes and finished off another centurion guard. I finished the quest and logged off, quickly logging onto Twitter after that. I scrolled through Mithzan's Tweets and liked some here and there. He's retweeted my pictures once or twice. "What's your Twitter" Jerome asked. "MamaWolf" I answered, no emotion whatsoever. He nodded and a couple of minutes later I got a new follower…

Jerome Aceti has started following you

~{Insert Profile pictures here}~

I laughed and continued on with scrolling through Twitter. I looked at the time in the top right hand corner and almost fell out of my chair. "Class is in like, 15 minutes!" I screeched. I got ready as quick as I could and ran out the door. I darted past many students on their way to class and eventually made it to the room. I sat down in the front row and waited for the class to start. With my luck, Jenny sat on my left and Jerome sat on my right… PERFECT DAMN COMBO! I kept sneaking glances at Jerome throughout the class.

"Miss Valdezen who was the 37 president?" My head snapped away from Jerome and to the teacher. "Richard Nixon, sir" His eyes widened for a split second and he smiled. "And you're not even in Civics" I shrugged and looked down at my desk. It was true, this is film class, and his question was completely off topic. I saw him smirking at me and I quickly averted my eyes to the desk. I heard snide remarks and chuckles from the rest of the students, I tried to ignore them, but I couldn't… like always, I was stuck in a deep…dark…pit of never-ending bullying and judgment. Yet i couldn't stop stealing glances at Jerome, when I looked at him, all but one emotion washed away…an emotion i knew too well…It was the emotion that was yanked from me when i realized my Mother was never coming back…when I found out my boyfriend, at the time, cheated on me… When my Father left me to die in the middle of the plains Biome… That feeling… it was Love….


End file.
